powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lap 023: Oceanic Maiden
is the twenty-third episode of Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat. Kamen Rider Build. It features the debut of the HawkGatling, NinninComic, and KaizokuRessya Forms for as well as the Gold Rabbit Fullbottle, CD Lost Fullbottle, the , and subsequently, the full debut of and the retrieval of 's Engine Soul. Synopsis TBA Plot TBA Cast Engine Sentai Go-Onger cast * |江角 走輔|Esumi Sōsuke}}: |古原 靖久|Furuhara Yasuhisa}} * |香坂 連|Kōsaka Ren}}: |片岡 信和|Kataoka Shinwa}} * |城 範人|Jō Hanto}}: |碓井 将大|Usui Masahiro}} * |石原 軍平|Ishihara Gunpei}}: |海老澤 健次|Ebisawa Kenji}} * |須塔 大翔|Sutō Hiroto}}: |徳山 秀典|Tokuyama Hidenori}} * |須塔 美羽|Sutō Miu}}: |杉本 有美|Sugimoto Yumi}} * |ボンパー|Bonpā|Voice}}: |中川 亜紀子|Nakagawa Akiko}} Kamen Rider Build cast * |桐生 戦兎|Kiryū Sentō}}: |犬飼 貴丈 |Inukai Atsuhiro}} * |万丈 龍我|Banjyō Ryūga}}: |赤楚 衛二|Akaso Eiji}} * |猿渡 一海|Sawatari Kazumi}}: |武田 航平|Takeda Kōhei}} * |泉 五郎|Izumi Gorō}}: |中川大志|Nakagawa Taishi}} * |泉 杏子|Izumi Anzu}}: |杉本 有美|Sugimoto Yumi}} * |松島 冷児|Matsushima Reiji}}: |高橋 健介|Takahashi Kensuke}} * |タキ}}: |護 あさな|Mamoru Asana}} * |凪津}}: |平 祐奈|Taira Yūna}} * |相澤 真也|Aizawa Shin'ya}}: |宇治清高|Uji Kiyotaka}} * |メデューサ|Medyūsa}}: |中山 絵梨奈|Nakayama Erina}} * |石動 美空|Isurugi Misora}}: |高田 夏帆|Takada Kaho}} * |滝川 紗羽|Takigawa Sawa}}: |滝 裕可里|Taki Yukari}} * |氷室 幻徳|Himuro Gentoku}}: |水上剣星|Mikami Kensei}} * |鈴村 政治|Suzumura Seiji}}: |山本 匠馬|Yamamoto Shōma}} * |天太郎 解|Amatarō Kai}}: |平野 紫耀|Hirano Shō}} Suit actors * : |高岩 成二|Takaiwa Seiji}} * : |五味 涼子|Gomi Ryōko}} * : |浅井 宏輔|Asai Kosuke}} * : |藤田 慧 |Fujita Satoshi}} * : |渡辺 淳|Watanabe Jun}} Form Changes and Collectibles Used *'Bottle used:' **Build ***Sento ****Biotic: ****Abiotic: ****Other: Genius ***Shinobu ****Biotic: Rabbit, Kaizoku, Taka ****Abiotic: Tank, Densya, Gatling **Cross-Z ***Biotic: Dragon Magma ***Abiotic: ***Other: **G7 Icarus XYZ ***Biotic: Crow, Jet Phoenix ***Abiotic: ***Other: , **G7 Type-S ***Biotic: Aqua Mermaid ***Abiotic: Light (in ) ***Other: **Rogue ***Crocodile Crack *'Form used:' **Build ***Genius **Cross-Z ***Cross-Z Magma **G7 Icarus XYZ ***EX-Strike Armor, Jet Phoenix Armor **G7 Type-S ***G7 Type-S Aqua *'Jelly used:' **G7 Type-S ***Spider **New G7 Icarus ***Stealth **Grease ***Robot * - Change Soul * - Change Soul * - Change Soul * - Change Soul * - Change Soul * - Change Soul Notes *'Engine Souls Obtained:' #1 ( ) *'Fullbottles Obtained:' Gold Rabbit *'Lost Fullbottles Obtained:' CD *'Count at episode end:' **'Engine Souls in Go-On Red's possession:' , , , **'Engine Souls in Go-On Gold's possession:' , **'Engine Souls in Go-On Silver's possession:' **'Engine Souls in Kamen Rider Grease's possession:' **'Engine Souls in Kamen Rider G7 Type-S's possession:' **'Bottles in Build (Sento)'s possession:' ***Organic: Rabbit, Gorilla, Taka, Ninjya, Panda, Harinezumi, Lion, Octopus, Phoenix, Wolf, Unicorn, Rose, Turtle, Kabutomushi, Kuma, Dog, Santa Claus, Shika, Kirin, Penguin, Obake, Same, Hachi, Sai, Bat, Gold Rabbit ***Inorganic: Tank, Diamond, Gatling, Comic, Rocket, Syoubousya, Soujiki, Densya, Smapho, Keshigomu, Helicopter, Watch, Camera, Televi, Mic, Cake, Pyramid, Senpuki, Sukebo, Magnet, Bike, Sensuikan, Dryer, Engine **'Bottles in Build (Shinobu)'s possession:' ***Organic: Gorilla, Taka, Ninjya, Panda, Harinezumi, Lion, Dragon, Kaizoku, Octopus, Phoenix, Wolf, Unicorn, Rose, Turtle, Kabutomushi, Kuma, Dog, Santa Claus, Spider, Tora, Kujira, Shika, Kirin, Penguin, Obake, Same, Hachi, Sai (all duplicates) ***Inorganic: Tank, Diamond, Gatling, Comic, Rocket, Syoubousya, Soujiki, Lock, Densya, Light, Robot, Smapho, Keshigomu, Helicopter, Watch, Camera, Televi, Mic, Cake, Reizoko, UFO, Jet, Pyramid, Senpuki, Sukebo, Magnet, Bike, Sensuikan, Dryer (all duplicates) **'Bottles in Cross-Z possession:' ***Organic: Dragon, Dragon Magma ***Inorganic: Lock ***Other: , **'Bottles in Grease's possession:' ***Organic: Robot, Kuwagata, Fukurou ***Inorganic: Castle **'Bottles in Rogue's possession:' Crocodile Crack **'Bottles in G7 Icarus XYZ's possession:' ***Organic: Crow, Pteranodon, Archangel, Kerberos, Jet Phoenix ***Inorganic: Stealth, Drill ***Other: , , **'Bottles in G7 Type-S's possession:' ***Organic: Kaizoku, Spider, Tora, Kujira, Yuki-Onna Super, Aqua Mermaid ***Inorganic: Reizoko, Light, UFO, Jet ***Other: , **'Bottles in New G7 Icarus's possession:' N/A **'Jellies in Grease's possession:' Robot **'Jellies in G7 Type-S's possession:' Spider **'Jellies in New G7 Icarus's possession:' Stealth **'Gears in Hell Bro's possession:' Gear Engine, Gear Remocon **'Evolbottles in Cross-Z's possession:' ***Organic: Great Dragon ***Other: *'References to the ''Go-Onger TV show and series:''' **TBA External Links *Lap 023 at FanFiction.Net